Please Help Me
by narutoandhinatafan15
Summary: Everyone has something they are running from, something they don't want to remember, the newest members of Section 2 are no exception. The girls don't remember their pasts & the boys wish they didn't. When times get hard they need to say, Please Help Me
1. Meet the Boys

**Ok this is my new fic. It is based around Gunslinger Girl but is mainly a fic about the lives of my OCs. The original characters will come in and out of the fic. I will be putting up profiles of my OCs in the coming week, on my profile.**

**Waning: Chapters contain a bit a swearing (well they are teenage boys) so if you don't like it don't read this fic. Simple as that. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gunslinger Girl or why the hell would I be writing a fanfic.**

Chapter 1

I kneel at my position waiting for instructions. I hold my walkie-talkie close to me. It's just another day, just another job to do. I peek around the corner checking to see if anyone is near. It's all clear. A wave of my jet black hair falls slightly into my blue eyes, and I flick it out of my eyes.

"_All in position?" _I hear from the walkie-talkie. I pull it to my mouth and whisper,

"Drew is in position", then I hear the rest reply,

"_Franco is all set"_

"_Jasper is ready"_

"_Zac is fucking excited"_

"_Matt is waiting"_

There was a pause, and then

"_Alright boys time to move out, follow the plan and don't screw this up."_

I flick my walkie-talkie off after that and shove it into my favorite light green jacket. I continue to wait for a while then I hear it, my cue, the first gunshot, quickly standing I reach into my jacket and pull out my gun and run to the still closed door, I see a head of blond hair and realise it's my twin brother, Franco, running from his position and to my side. When we arrive at the door we stop for only a second, nodding to each other, then as one we kick the door down.

We quickly assess the room before being surrounded. Having been in this position many times, my brother and I react quickly, being back-to-back kicking the ass of any guy who dares shoot at us.

"Take that mother fucker" I hear someone yell. Franco then turns to me, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement and says,

"Sounds like Zac is having a good time again." I laugh quietly. If there is only one thing you can say about Zac it's that he has one hell of a foul mouth. It's become such a habit most of the time he doesn't realise he is swearing, and it annoys the hell out of Jak. It's becoming quieter, seems like we finished the guards and now just have to flush everyone out. Franco and I spilt up and I walk slowly through the rooms, carefully stepping around the bodies. Suddenly a wise guy jumps out in front of me, gun drawn. Before I can react, I see a flash of midnight-blue hair and then Matt is standing over the idiot who is on the floor, now dead.

"Watch it Drew, one day you are going to get yourself killed" he says, his silver eyes blazing.

"Thanks Matt"

"Whatever" He says as he flicks his black leather jacket behind him. Matt is the newest member of the group, only being with us for two of the six years we have been working together. He is seventeen but he always stays on the outside, he prefers to be alone, well that's what he says. It hasn't been until recently that he has opened up a little and plays around with us.

Jak walks into the room. His brown hair hanging slightly in his hazel eyes. Jak is the leader of our group, he is nineteen, funny thing is he can act like a three year old at times. He is the leader 'cause he has always kept an eye on us since we meet him.

"All right, looks like we're got the last one. Time to go boys" he orders. Yeah just another job around this place.

"Cheers boys to another fucking job well done" shouts Zac, glass in hand. It's the after job drinks. Something we have done since we started here. Since we are all under 20 the drinks are non-alcoholic drinks, Jak would kill us if we ever drank any alcohol, although Zac and Matt have tried. Zac, who is eighteen and second in command, drinks his quickly, his green eyes shining with excitement as his eyes land on Jak sitting in the corner on his laptop.

We are just joking around and laughing, even has-a-stick-up-his-ass Franco is laughing.

"Aw... come on guys give me back my laptop" says Jak, pouting like a puppy. We stole his laptop after he was ignoring us, he should know by now not to ignore us but he still does it.

"Why should we Jak? All you do is sit on this thing and look up fucking porn" laughs Zac. Matt falls to the ground in fits of laughter after that comment, he has the laptop so Jasper quickly grabs it off the ground.

"I do NOT look up porn" yells Jak, which makes Matt start crying from laughter, now he is trying to claw his way up the wall, I continue watching. It's bloody funny.

"Right whatever you say Jak" I say, laughing my ass off at the stupidity of both Matt and Jak. Oh the joys of living with these guys, I swear if you didn't know better you could almost say we were brothers.

"Just give me back my laptop!" says Jak to Jasper and Franco who are currently hacking into it.

"Never!" We yell together.

"This sucks... I want my computer back." Jak says like a two year old.

"Oh fine... here you go. Baby." sighs Jasper handing Jak the laptop.

"YAY!" He shouts.

"And he is the mature one" sighs Franco

"God help us" I say, then we all fall to the ground in laughter. When we calm down, we start talking about random things, just like always.

"I bet I could take down 200 fucking hit-men with my eyes fucking closed, easy!" brags Zac.

"Yeah right Zac, you can't even hit me" replies Matt.

"Fuck yeah I could. Bring it on, ya fucking little kid" Zac yells back.

So Zac and Matt start wresting on the floor while Franco rolls his eyes. Jak, Jasper and I are laughing our asses off, then somehow Jasper and I are dragged into it and soon Jak joins.

Then we turn to Franco and all attack him at once. We are all laughing and throwing insults at each other, and then the door opens and we all freeze. It would have looked bloody hilarious to who walked in. Zac was attached to Jak's back giving him a noogie. Jak had Matt in a headlock who who was siting on Jasper who was pinning me and Franco somehow ended up beneath me and was kicking Jasper. In other words it was total chaos. We all look up at the person who entered in shock and innocence but we sigh in relief as we saw who it was.

"Well... I can see that... you guys... are having a... good time" says Jenny between fits of giggles. Jenny is 25 and is the girl who tells us what jobs we have been assigned to. She knows us all really well and we get along with her very well too.

We all look at each other then back to Jenny then to each other again before cracking up into laughter and getting up.

"Ok Jenny what's up?" asks Jak in his (as we call it) leader's voice.

"Well, you guys have been assigned to a new job" states Jenny

"Really? You have to be fucking kidding me, we just finished a fucking job!" groans Zac. All of us grunt in agreement.

"I know boys and I said that to the clients but they insisted that they wanted you boys." says Jenny

"Alright than, what is it?" asks Jasper.

"Well actually it's from our guys, have you guys heard about section 2?" questions Jenny. We all nod, living in Italy you heard about Section 2, but living in the government agency you heard about it all the time. Section two was where they turned little girls with horrifying past into ready-to-kill cyborgs. We gesture for her to continuing, wondering what section two wanted with us, the little boys of the agency. We are one of the best groups but still have a lot to learn... well according to some idiotic lot anyway.

"I don't know all the facts, 'cause they couldn't tell it to an 'Outsider' but I know that it is a long term job and it involves you becoming something they call a 'Handler'" reports Jenny.

"Oh fuck No, they want us to fucking look after little girls. NO FUCKING WAY!" yells (yeah you guessed it) Zac. He looks like he is about to go on one of his rants again, that is until Jak walks up behind him and whacks him swiftly in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Well, forget him. What do you guys think?" asks Jak turning to us. Matt also seems upset with this discussion, he opened his mouth but closed it again realising that it was better to think things through before yelling his thoughts out and ending up like Zac. We all look at each other, I give a nod, Franco does too and Matt gives a small nod but Jasper seems a little unsure.

"I don't know, I'm not good with kids" mutters Jasper, his emerald green eyes clouded over. Jasper is the quiet and shy one of the group, but if he is comfort he is a right party. His only problem is he never believes he can do something, so on jobs he just shuts his brain down and doesn't think, going on pure instinct but then most of us do that too. His crimson hair is quite unusual. He is our middle member, along with Matt, being seventeen years old.

"You don't have to decide right now to go ahead with this. They are coming to meet with you in an hour to discuss it but I do need conformation for the meeting" announces Jenny.

"Ok fine, I'll do it" sighs Jasper.

"Then it's a go. Now I think it's best you leave Jenny unless you want to deal with Zac here" declares Jak, kicking Zac lightly when he says his name.

"Ok, bye then" rushes Jenny almost running into the door. We piss ourselves laughing at that.

"Ok, who is going to tell him?" asks Jak, kicking Zac lightly again. This time Franco, Jasper, Matt and I run out the door real fast, yelling,

"IT SO AIN"T US THIS TIME!" As we run away laughing I hear Jak say,

"I figured they would do that. This is one of the things I hate about being the oldest."

End Chapter

**There we go. What do you guys think? Good, Bad, Awful? Tell me and I'll send you a cyber-cookie.**


	2. Alexis and Elizabeth

**Hey, Here is chapter 2. This introduces 2 of the 6 girls, setting BEFORE the transformation. This chapter has a lot of swearing if you don't like then don't read. Thanks for the guys who reviewed, love you please continue. **

**Disclaimer: I no own, You no sue.**

Chapter 2

**Jak's PoV**

I walk down the long hallway, it feels weird not being with the boys but I know I have to do this on my own. Being the oldest I had to be the first, I worry for the others though. I am able to look after a kid, heck I did when I meet Drew and Franco for the first time, but the others ain't as prepared and I'm scared they could do something wrong. Kids around here are very damaged and it doesn't take a lot to hurt them, I just hope Zac doesn't screw this up, just for once could he not screw something up.

I looked through dozens of files trying to find the right one but no one really talked to me that is until I saw her file. She was the last file, but I knew as soon as I saw the file she was the one.

Now I'm getting nervous, this hallway has so many doors, each holding a young girl close to death. I am lead through one of the doors and I'm shocked at what I see. I knew she wasn't in good shape but not this badly. I look at her torn and bloody body, her black hair splashed across the sheets. Her skin is so pale, so lifeless. I almost look away as my eyes travel to her wounds.

I remember what it said in her file, being just 15 years old, she was kicked out of her home by her parents for her bad grades at school. She lived on the streets for a month before it happened. It was late at night and she was looking for a place to sleep but in her haze she wandered into the wrong streets and quickly the gang that the streets 'belonged' to, had cornered her. She tried to fight them off but there was at least 30 of them, she stood no chance. They knocked her out and took her back to their 'hang out' where... this part makes me sick... where she was repeatedly bashed, stabbed, choked and raped. Days later she was found, dumped in a garage bin like trash. She was taken to the hospital where she was quickly transported here.

I was snapped out of my daze by one of the doctors standing beside me.

"So... as her handler you will have to give her a name. I'll give you a minute to think about it." he says.

"There is no need for that, I have the prefect name for her" I told him quietly. I did have the perfect name, the one from the story my sisters used to tell me.

"Don't mind me asking, but what would that be?" For the first time since I stepped into this room I look at him.

"Her name will be Alexis" I announce boldly.

"Very well. Do you want to go in then?" he says. I walk through the door and take a seat beside her. I bend down low and whisper, soft and gentle,

"Your name will be Alexis... brave and helpful Alexis." I gently tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. Only one thought went through my head. I will protect her, I will not fail another girl in my life. This time will be different.

Having Alexis come into my life would be the third biggest change in my life.

**Zac's PoV**

This is fucking shit, we are fighters, warriors, not fucking babysitters for little fucking girls. I kick a wall as I walk by, I do not like this at all. I don't fucking like kids, I never fucking have. Why us? Why fucking us? This fucking sucks. I pick the first file in front of me, if I really have to do this, I'll do it without any fucking emotion. I storm into the room but stop at the window. I look at the file in confusion. This girl isn't a fucking kid... she's fucking fifteen. I look at her carefully. She is sitting at what appears to be a piano, her hair was half down her back, I look closer to see that her hair is red. Great, another fucking red head, just what I fucking needed. I walk slowly through the door, I don't know why but I want to be careful.

"Who is that?" she asks. It wasn't until I was this close to her that I saw that she had bandages wrapped around her eyes.

"My name is Zac" I say. Again another thing I didn't notice before, her legs hang limp, unusable.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I ask not really meaning to. Her face, or what you can see, frowns at that.

"Please don't swear at me" she says quietly.

"I wasn't fucking swearing... Oh right... sorry" I say looking sheepish at the end.

"You don't have to answer my question, I was probably being rude..." I say. She sighs, turns back to the piano and starts playing a sad tune.

"It's alright, I should probably talk about it. It started when I was young, my parents had found information on the FrF. They started tracking us, so we moved from place to place, never staying anywhere for too long. I was 12 when things went bad, one night the FrF found us and my mother hid me in the basement. I wasn't found, but I did see everything that happened" she pauses there, and I wait as she gets her emotions under control, she soon continues.

"Eventually the FrF discovered I was alive and knew the information so they started hunting me down. I've been on the run for two years, dodging hit-men. It was about a month ago when I ran into trouble. The FrF discovered my location and attacked, I fought as best as I could but the last guy was unlike any I had seen before. We fought for a long time, well it seemed like it. I held my own for a while but he was too strong. The bastard took away my sight, I can get over that, but I can't stand the fact he took away my legs. They are still here but they are fucking useless. Haven't I been through a fucking enough!" I see tears mix with the blood dripping from her eyes, Crimson Tears. I feel almost sorry for her.

"Life isn't fucking easy on anyone and if someone fucking says it is then they are fucking stupid" I say to her.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Well I fucking hoped it would."

"Well it didn't." I have to say there is one thing that I like about this girl. She has one hell of an attitude.

"And by the way you swear too much." I know I have to leave now because I can see the doctor standing near the window.

"Well I'm fucking sorry" I say as I start to walk out. For the first time since I walked in I saw her crack a small smile.

"So... As her handler you have to give her a name, What shall her's be?" The doctor asks as soon as I get out the fucking door.

"Her name is Elizabeth" I say as I turn and storm out the room. So much for zero fucking emotion, this will be fucking harder than I fucking thought.

End Chapter

**Hope you like, Please push the magic button below and review.**


	3. Lara and Emily

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I'm getting there, slowly. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also a BIG thanks to ****Jak Pennin, without him there would be no story. This Chapter is about the next two girls.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own but I really wish I did.**

Chapter 3 **Matt's PoV**

I sit alone staring at the pile of files in front of me. I don't like this. For most of my life I have looked out only for myself, I don't know how to look after another person. I always say that I prefer to be alone but the truth is I don't know much else but being alone. It was bad enough when I was assigned to join the boys two years ago, but now I have to look after a young girl. I reach for another file, open it then drop it as I see the contents. No way, it can't be, it's impossible. I pick up the file and quickly exit the room. I run, I really don't want someone to see me. I find the room and walk quietly inside. I walk straight up to her bed. It is her? But how? I was told she was dead. I fall into the seat beside me. NO! I put my past behind me many years ago, I look at her face, well it looks like my past has met up with the present. I sigh as I reach up and wrap my hand around the necklace that was hidden by my shirt. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

She came to the orphanage when I was ten and was put into the same room as me. We didn't really talk to each other but in just a few months we were best friends. She looked up to me like a big brother. She was the only one I ever trusted. I was 12 when it happened. One day she wanted to go to the park, but I didn't want to. We got into a fight, and she just left, when she didn't come back that night I got worried and asked the staff if they could go find her. When they came back, they told me she died. I couldn't believe it, I ran to the park and fell to the ground, tears pouring from my eyes. I saw a shiny thing in the bush, so I ran over and pulled it out. It was a gun. I was going to smash it but instead I put it in my jacket. I eventually walked back to the orphanage. When I reached my room, they had cleaned out her stuff. I pulled everything apart, I found something. Her necklace, it was the most important thing to her. Not long after that I ran away from the orphanage and from then on I lived alone. I trained myself to use the gun I believed killed her. When I found out the FRF were involved, I started fight them. When I was 15 I was found by the SWA and joined them.

She's alive so what happened to her? I reach to the file I dropped on the ground when I walked in. I rip it open and start reading.

'_Kidnapped at the age of 9 from a park, she was smuggled into Amsterdam where she was she was sold, bought and stolen. She was found by the Hilshire-Triela team during a typing of a snuff film staring her. She was taken here to the SWA for treatment.'_

I empty my stomach onto the floor, tears pouring down. Through my travels I have heard what a snuff film is. Why did she have to go through that? I reach down and lace my fingers through hers. I stay like that for some time before I sense someone watching me.

"Thanks Hilshire" I say, my voice thick because of the tears.

"Did you know her?" He asks as his eyes land on her.

"Yeah I did" I whisper. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's another one, just like my Triela" He says softly. I know what he means, barely any of the kids that are uses in snuff firms are found, yet alone alive, the only other one I know is Triela. His eyes fall to my hand still laced through hers.

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?"

"Yeah she did"

"You are going to be her handler?"

"Yes. How could I not?"

"Come on we need to leave" he says.

I walk out the door but not before taking one last look to make sure she doesn't disappear. When I'm out the door Hilshire wraps an arm around my shoulder, I try to shrug him off.

"One last question... What's her name going to be?" I sigh, I don't say anything for a few minutes, trying to think of the best name.

"I think Lara suits her" I say eventually.

**Jasper's PoV**

I rake my fingers through my red hair. It's not fair, these girls don't deserve anything they have gotten. I stand silently and start walking slowly down the hallway. I reach the door of room 21, letting out a deep sigh before entering into the room. When I was a kid I was told to keep my mind wide open but I never guessed that the world was like this. I step inside and there she is, she's sitting there in a wheelchair, staring out of the window. Her curly light brown hair reaches down to just past her shoulders. I stand there for almost 20 minutes just watching her, as she is in her own little world. Eventually I walk up beside her but she doesn't pay any notice to me. I stand there for another ten minutes flicking my sight between the window and her.

"I-it's...uh... beautiful out there... isn't it?" I finally say as I look out the window to a prefect sunny day.

"Yeah, it is" she says. I look at her face, her blue eyes are clouded over.

"Why are you here?" she says suddenly.

"Um... to give you some c-company. I'm sure it's... uh... lonely here, being all um... by yourself" I say.

"I prefer to be alone" she says.

"Y-you don't mean that."

"You wouldn't understand" she says

"Try me" I counter. For some reason hearing her argue with me, makes me more comfortable.

"My parents died in a car accident, I survived but barely. I can't move anything from my neck down. I'm stuck inside because of the diseases I have. My life might as well be over, I can't do anything anymore" she shouts

"You can still do things, you can talk, you can see, you can smell, you can hear, you can taste and most importantly you can think" I say calmly.

"And what good does that do me?" she shouts again.

"Look I know it's hard but things happen for a reason, even if we don't know or agree with them" I say

"Your right... I'm sorry" She whispers.

"Don't be sorry for showing emotion. Emotions are the only way to tell we are human. I was told long ago that 'emotions make you weak' but really they are needed to feel alive" I say, I put on a voice in the middle which makes her laugh.

"Your really smart" she says.

"Nah, not really, just strange"

"That too" she agrees with a smile.

"Well someone needs to keep the world interesting" I say with a grin.

"I'm sorry I have to leave now" I say.

"Come back soon please" she says.

"I-I'll try my best but I can't promise" I say as walk out the door, a smile on my face. I see the doctor leaning against a wall as I walk out.

"See kid, I told you it would be ok" he says boldly.

"Y-yeah, you were right" I say.

"Now one last thing kid, what's her name going to be?" He asks. He told me about this before so I thought of a good name.

"H-her name is... E-emily" I stutter.

Curse my stuttering, Curse that person for making me like this.

End Chapter

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chloe and Scarlet

**Here's the next chappie everyone. The last two girls. Now let me explain something, Further down Franco has a little fit now this is very unusual for him. He normal keeps a level head and at most complete freeze while Drew usually gets mad. But this time it has been reversed. Ok on with the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own.**

Chapter 4** Franco's PoV**

Drew and I walk into and small office to see Jose sitting behind a desk.

"Where is Jean? Wasn't he suppose to be here too?" I ask.

"My brother is busy, so it's just us. Take a seat" he says. We sit in the two seats on the other side of the desk. I look at Drew, he is being very quiet which is unusual for him.

"Now boys we are here because of you two becoming Handlers" Jose starts, we turn to face him.

"Instead of picking your partners like the others, we have the perfect two for you" he continues.

"Why have we been assigned to our partners while our team gets the choice?" I ask.

"Well, truth be told it's because of your pasts and your ages" he says. It is what I thought, they don't trust us. I look to Drew again, he is still sitting silently.

"These girls share the same past. They have been through a lot together and we didn't really want to spilt them up. That's why they have been assigned to you. We know what you two have been through and thought that with your skills and knowledge you could teach these girls better than anyone else we could ever find" Jose continues.

It does make a bit of sense, maybe they do trust us.

"Well tell us about our soon-to-be partners" I say.

"I don't know all the facts but I'll tell you what I do know. These girls lived in a small town for their whole lives but they never really belonged there. When they were born their parents didn't really want them but kept them anyway. Both were passed from person to person 'cause their parents were either too busy or just didn't want to deal with them. People in the town thought these girls got everything they ever wanted and hated them for what they thought was true, but they were wrong. The girls only got things to keep them out of their parents' hair. Truth was their fathers were drunks and their parents fought all the time. The girls grew up either being looked after by family-friends or looking after themselves. When they got to school at age 5, they were labeled as 'Freaks' and were bullied and isolated by the other kids. The teachers at the school saw this and tried to get the other kids to be nice to them and when that didn't work pushed the two girls together. The girls got along well with each other and were soon best friends. Because of this, their mothers became friends" Jose says.

I look at Drew who has his head bent low. He lifts his head slightly and whispers the thing that I fear was true. "They were neglected by their parents?" It was more of a statement than a question. I look at Jose to see him nodding his head sadly.

"Unfortunately it gets worse" he says grimly, looking at us. I drop my head into my lap and I see Drew's hand reach towards his ankle.

"The girls tried their best in everything they did but to their parents their best wasn't good enough. When the girls were about 8 their fathers started beating them, their mothers also copped some abuse but they were too proud to leave. Some of the teachers at the girls' school wondered, but never asked because the girls were always so happy. A year ago, at age 11, the girls and their mothers went for a drive, it was raining heavily. They crashed, the girls survived with minimum damage but their mothers died instantly. Their fathers blamed them for their mothers deaths and the beatings happened more often and more damage was given." Again he stops, I was visibly shaking from all of this.

"On the eve of the anniversary of their mothers' deaths they told their fathers off. Their fathers didn't like this and 'punished' them for it but were still angry. Both got together and made a plan. The next day the girls and everyone close to them came together to celebrate their mothers lives. Their fathers gassed the room with sleeping gas, chained the girls up like old-fashion prisoners, brought each person up and tortured then killed each in front of the girls. Once finished with all the girls' loved ones... they beat, stabbed, choked and sliced the girls until they were bloody, broken pieces of meat strung up by their chains. Jean, Rico, Henrietta and I found them like that. The bastards were already gone."

I stand at that, I have heard enough. How could someone do that to their own flesh and blood! I look at Drew, he is so still, I don't know why but that makes me angrier. The bastards got away with fucking everything. It is NOT fucking fair. I punch the wall near me, my fist going straight through the wall.

"Fuck!" I swear as I feel pain shoots up my arm, it hurts like all fuck but right now I couldn't care less. I send my other fist through the wall. Tears pooling in my eyes, I let them run down my cheeks. I don't know weather I'm crying because of the pain or because of what I just heard. Maybe it's both.

**Drew's PoV**

I sit still, going into a daze. Weren't families suppose to look out for each other? I don't understand how these sick bastards could do all of that and get away with it. I am snapped out of my daze by brother sending his fist through a nearby wall. I have never seen him so angry, he is not the type to be this angry. I hear him shout 'Fuck' and I am shocked I have only ever heard him swear once before this. My vision starts to blur as tears pool in my eyes. I stand and walk to my brother as he sends his other fist through the wall. He leans his head against the wall. I rest my hand on his shoulders as tears fall from both our faces, he stiffens at the contact but relaxing, realising it's me. That's it, no hugging, no talking, there's no need for that with us, being there is good enough.

**Franco's PoV**

When both mine and my brother's emotion are under control we are led by Jose into a room. I see two girls in hospital beds. The one of the right is so small and has blond hair, the one of the left has brown hair. I look at Jose.

"The one on the left is your girl Franco" he says softly. I see Drew walk over to the blonde and sits down in the seat beside her, following his lead I walk up to the bed on the left. I see can see how much damage has been done, right arm gone, left foot gone, etc, etc. Looking away from the injures, I look at her face. I smile a small sad smile, her face may be covered in blood and bandages but is the face of a normal 12 year old girl.

We spend a while there before having to leave. Before we leave we are asked what their names are going to be. I instantly reply Scarlet, I don't know why really, it's just the first thing that came into my head. Drew thinks about it for only a second before saying Chloe. It's a nice name I must admit. We then walk out, heading straight for the training grounds. The others are already there and it looks like they are in as good as moods as we are.

Jak's practicing with his sword again, slicing through anything in his path. Yeah, best to stay away from him. I look closer to see he is using his favorite sword, he barley ever uses it. He must be upset.

Matt is over at the firing range, shooting stuff. He is also using his favorite weapon but something is different about the gun. Oh, I see, it has the necklace wrapped around it. He is barely ever seen without that necklace but he still thinks we haven't noticed it. Yeah, he is not happy at all.

I look around to see Jasper lying on the ground looking at the sky. He is a weird one. I looked around, someone's missing, Zac. Where is our favorite loud-mouth? I look at Jasper who is lazily pointing up. I look up and guess what I see, Zac up a tree, gun in hand shooting at random things. I roll my eyes, classical Zac.

Drew and I stop in the middle of an open space, kick off our shoes, socks and all. I look down at the dragon tattoo around my ankle, an identical one is on Drew's ankle. I hate it, it is the mark of them, that we were trained by them, that we were once part of them. I feel angry again and charge at my brother, he is prepared and catches my kick that was aimed at his head. He tries to deliver his own kick but I stop him with my arm. We then separate and try again. This continues for some time, letting out all the emotions we felt earlier, until we are both sweaty and gasping for breath. We fall to the ground and just lay there for a bit before Drew sits up. He calls the other guys over and soon we are all sitting in a circle.

"Ok, we have all been put through a lot today but we need to get over it and make a plan of what we are to do now" he says eyeing us all. Jak nods his head.

"He is right, we can't just sit here and mope about this. We are going to be teach these girls to fight and we need to be at our best. We have one month to train. Matt and Zac, you two will remind us about our guns. Franco, you and I will teach them about the computers and equipment. You will also be working with Drew on our martial arts skills. Jasper, you will be going over our explosives and I'll be going over our blades usage" he says strongly. We all nod in agreement, this next month could be interesting.

End Chapter.

**Come on guys review please and make my day. Trust me I need it.**


End file.
